


Hello from the Other Side (of the Computer)

by chendiggity



Category: GOT7
Genre: 6k words of trash, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, a lot of memes, main is markgyeom, markson as bffs, the amount of memes are cringeworthy, theres like three kissing scenes, yugbam as bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was in a dilemma. He spent 8 hours on Tumblr, just for <em>one </em>person, whose face is unknown. He's attending TumblrCon, and saw their status about <em>them </em>attending TumblrCon. Now he's a <em>man on a mission.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello from the Other Side (of the Computer)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa gift for [kantxx](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/889598)!! loosely based from the prompt: "I know you from the internet, and I happen to be at this convention, and I take a conventional selfie with this cute person behind me, not realizing until later that it's you" this is from marks pov but its still third, this fic just revolves around mark i guess? but it still has yugyeoms thoughts and stuff, they might be OOC im reeaallllyy sorry!! before you read this, I'm sorry. warning: a lot of italics and cursing (i tried to keep the cursing lowkey though)

Mark had a problem. He had spent 7 hours looking through _yugyum's_ Tumblr and spent another hour through his tags. He knew he had other things to do, but he was far too in to be engrossed in anything else. Mark knew he was in too deep, but he just couldn't stop. _Fuck my life_ , Mark thought while scrolling through the, what seemed like the endless pits of _yugyum_ hell.

 

 _Yugyum_ was a model for Kunpimook's, or _rsquaredpimook's_ , clothing line. There were no pictures of _yugyum's_ face or even a _mention_ of his real name, and no matter how long he scrolls through his Tumblr or how much he googles his Tumblr username, his face doesn't pop up _once_. Mark stopped blogging and looked up. _Was his face so different from his body that they wouldn't know that it was_ yugyum _? Or was his face too beautiful that they couldn't even get a chance to take a picture of him? Or even worse, did he even exist?_ The sound of an alarm snapped Mark out of his thoughts. 7:00 AM. Meaning he had classes in thirty minutes. _Why did I want to be in morning classes again? Right. There was no reason._

 

"Woah dude. you look like you're going to die any second!" Mark scrunched his face in distaste from the volume of Jackson voice and ignored his comment.

 

"Wow, okay, and I was going to be the best friend I am," Jinyoung coughs in the distance, "—was and invite you to TumblrCon with me this Saturday."

 

 _TumblrCon_? Mark widened his eyes at the mention of the convention. Jackson laughed, (Mark always had a headache from hearing it too much) somehow understanding what Mark was thinking, and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I was going to go with Jinyoung, but he's boring and I need another person to be hype with and you _obviously_ have been on Tumblr a lot lately..." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Mark mentally slapped himself. _I can't believe I forgot that Jackson follows me on Tumblr..._

 

Three minutes had passed and Jackson was starting to get impatient. "Do you want to go or not?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ayyyyy!" Jackson started doing the naenae and Mark laughed then joined in. People started staring, so they were about to stop, but suddenly someone jumped in front of the two and started to whip and do the naenae.

 

 _What the hell?_ Mark was thoroughly confused.

 

Jackson screamed and jumped around the person excitedly.

 

"BAMBAM!"

 

" _Bambam_ " was a weird name. _Was that their real name?_ Mark was slightly concerned for their parent's choice of name. Mark saw a hand fly up and wave their hand in front of his face.

 

"Hi! My name is Bambam, and that's not my real name,"

 

Jackson scoffed, "Obviously."

 

"—anyway, that's my nickname because my real name is too complicated for most people to pronounce. So, nice to meet you!"

 

Mark was horrified. Bambam's enthusiasm was frightening. They were like a second Jackson, which was _not_ good.

 

He smiled and tried— keyword _tried_ — to be polite and replied to Bambam with a, " _It's nice to meet you too._ " Mark felt fake, his face was too forced. Bambam didn't seem to notice, or they were just too nice, and hugged Mark tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackson cackling silently at Mark being embraced by a mere _stranger_.

 

Bambam let go of Mark and looked at Mark, face basically screaming, "Can I ask you a question?" Mark inwardly sighed and let out a weak " _what_."

 

Bambam's face, Mark kids you not, literally _lit_ up, "Are you going to TumblrCon?"

 

 _Jesus Christ. Why do they look like a 10 year old?_   Mark was speechless. He nodded and Bambam and Jackson were now screaming together.

 

"Great! We'll pick you up at 8:00 AM on Saturday!"

 

Absolutely wonderful. Mark had to wake up at 6:00 AM. He didn't need to, but if he's going to a convention he needs to look good for it.

 

Mark woke up to the sound of an alarm. He groaned and forcefully got off of his bed. _Why did I set an alarm at 6:00 AM?_   Mark finished getting ready, and he had to admit, he looked pretty _damn_ hot. He had black leather pants on with a white tank top on, added on with Jordan's and shades. His hair was slightly messy, but it was supposed to be like that, and he thought it looked better like that.

 

 _What do I do now? It's only 7:00 AM._ Mark regretted waking up at 6:00 AM. He opened his laptop and logged in on his Tumblr, or specifically, looking through _yugyum's_ Tumblr.

 

**_yugyum:_ **

_hey guys o/ im gonna be at TumblrCon between the times 8 AM through 6 PM! meet u there!!!!! i know you guys dont know what i look like so this is gonna be like a game of hide n seek ;);)_

 

Even though Mark was _ecstatic_ , he was shaking. _How will I know it's him? I can't just ask anyone who's remotely close to his body structure if they're_ yugyum!

 

He heard a car honk in front of his house.

 

"COME ON BOYS!" Mark rolled his eyes from Jackson's phrase. It was an inside joke between his group of friends, from when they went to Chuck E. Cheese's (there were a _lot_ bruises and sore throats after that).

 

He locked the door to his house and he went inside Jackson's car.

 

"Hey Jinyoung, Bambam." Mark said to them. They greeted Mark right after.

 

The convention center was _huge_. Even though it was 8:15 AM there were still a lot of people.

 

 _How am I going to find_ yugyum _with so many people?_

 

"Mark! What are you doing? Let's go." Jinyoung lightly tapped on Mark's shoulder and Mark followed Jinyoung, not knowing where to go.

 

Three hours had passed and Jinyoung _still_ wanted to walk around. Mark's legs were aching so much, and he wanted to go find a seat so he could rest for at least 20 minutes. Mark looked behind him, noticing that Jackson and Bambam were missing. _Traitors_.

 

"Can we go sit somewhere? _Please_?" Mark bent down to slightly massage his calves.

 

Jinyoung looked at Mark and noticed his pain, and nodded, "Let's sit over there, yeah?" He pointed to the tables, filled with a lot of people. Mark was debating whether to die from exhaustion or from being around too many people.

 

Mark was in an internal conflict with himself and didn't realize Jinyoung already pulling him to a seat.

 

Jinyoung plopped Mark onto a chair and Mark wanted to look busy so no one would bother him, so he got out his phone. He opened the app, Snapchat, and took a selfie, typing, " _Where were you, traitor_ " and another one with Mark pouting and sneaking a selfie with Jinyoung, " _Your bf is all lonely LOL_." He sent the pictures to Jackson and waited for a Snap back.

 

While Mark was taking selfies, in one of them he saw a really, _really_ , cute guy.

 

 _Holy shit_. Mark stealthily took a video and zoomed in on the stranger and while he was taking a video, he saw him look up and Mark panicked, thinking _fuck_ and _almost_ dropped his phone, catching it not-so suavely. He looked behind him and saw the person laughing at his actions.

 

 _Why why why why why._ Mark wanted to run away. _Why does his face look bigger?_ Mark was panicking even more. _Why vision; why are you failing me? Wait that's not his face getting bigger he's coming closer to me!_

 

The said man was getting more near and near to Mark and Mark was looking for a way to avoid him, but there was no way out.

 

"If you wanted to take a selfie with me, you could've asked instead of using Snapchat." _Even how he speaks is cute oh my God._ Mark was sweating nervously, hoping that it wasn't visible. "Then could we take a selfie?"  Mark admitted to himself, that was _smooth_. He mentally gave himself a hi-five.

 

The boy grinned, "Yeah, sure. By the way, I really like your blonde hair." Mark reached up to his hair, forgetting that he bleached it about a week ago.

 

He opened Snapchat and they were taking multiple selfies (with Mark saving them all) and they were sending it to Jackson. _He's going to be so pissed when he sees all these Snaps._ Mark laughed to himself, imagining Jackson's face as he goes through his entire Snapchat.

 

Mark heard Jinyoung cough and mutter a, " _I'll be over there, with Jaebum_."

 

They were finished taking _147_ selfies and Mark posted his favorite selfie, with both of them doing a cute pose with peace signs, on Instagram and _right after_ posting it he was bombarded with multiple comments.

 

_lol r u guys dating_

_omG SO CUT E!!!!!!_

_congrats on getting laid loser_

_you didnt tell me you had a BOYFRIEND!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS_

_hella gay_

 

Mark replied to all of them and read through the comments and he even laughed at some of them.

 

"I never got your name, and we just took selfies together." The stranger chuckled and introduced himself.

 

"Kim Yugyeom, you?"

 

"Mark Tuan."

 

 _Yugyeom was a nice name_. Mark repeated Yugyeom's name and liked the way his name rolled through his tongue.

 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mark." Yugyeom got up to leave, but Mark didn't want him to leave, not yet.

 

He grabbed his arm and blurted out, "Can I have your number first?"

 

Yugyeom seemed surprised at Mark's question, but he grabbed Mark's phone and added his number and added him on Snapchat. After doing that, he walked away.

 

Mark _almost_ forgot to post the selfie on Tumblr. He posted it, adding a caption.

 

**_book-marks_ **

_I went to TumblrCon and I saw a cute boy and I took a snap video of him and he caught me taking a video of him and we started taking selfies together_

_#bye #selfie #tumblrcon #tumblrcon2015 #I've never been so embarrassed_

 

Mark finally posted it and he looked up, seeing Jackson right in front of his face.

 

"Dude what the hell! Personal space please." Jackson backed up slightly, with his hands up, face looking offended.

 

"I was just trying to say hi! God, and I was thinking of congratulating you on getting a new boyfriend."

 

Mark tilted his head. _New boyfriend?_ Mark was hit with awareness.

 

"No! That was just a cute boy I met while Snapping you. I barely know him!" Mark sputtered.

 

Jackson made a face that reminded Mark of "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

 

"Yeah sure. If you barely know him then I'm tamed and... Unsexy?" Mark rolled his eyes and let Jackson be.

 

They walked around the convention for a couple more hours and Jackson drove them home.

 

Mark took a shower and threw himself on his bed. _I'm never going to another convention again._

 

Mark fell asleep, dreaming about Jackson being fed to death by Jinyoung, and jolted awake when Jinyoung was about to feed him food that Jackson made.  _That was the weirdest dream I ever had._ Mark quickly texted his dream in his group chat with Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebum, and Youngjae.

 

_Jackson: LOLOLOLOL_

_Jinyoung: That sounds about right._

_Youngjae: at least u didn't actually taste his cooking..._

_Jaebum: That's DISGUSTING!!!!_

 

They were texting so much that Mark couldn't keep up so he just turned off his phone and opened his laptop, checking to see if he had reblogs on his selfie with Yugyeom.

 

_Shit! I forgot to text him!_

 

Mark decided to text him _after_ he checked his Tumblr.

 

His selfie had over 10,000 notes. Mark had never felt so happy in his life. Normally he would get 1,000-5,000 notes on his selfies, but _10,000?_ It was an amazing feat.

 

Mark didn't know why he had so many reblogs, it baffled him.

 

 _Was it because we are both attractive males and people thought my caption was cute?_   Mark saw that he had 200 asks.

 

Most people asked if they were dating now and others were saying how cute they are. There was one particular one, a fanmail, from someone, that someone being _yugyum_.

 

**_yugyum_ **

_To **book-marks**_

_you didn't text me back :(((_

 

 _What the fuck. Did he accidentally send that message to me?_  Mark was screaming.

 

_I need to text Yugyeom immediately._

 

_Mark: ARE YOU YUGYUM ON TUMBLR?_

_Yugyeom: yeah I am!! i see ur a fan, because i saw a lot of reblogs and likes from you ;)_

 

Mark blushed at his text.

 

_Mark: Yeah, sorry... I'm a huge fan holy shit I didn't know you were yugyum OMG_

_Yugyeom: yeah i meant to keep it a secret but since you asked might as well tell the truth ;)_

 

Mark was dead and was sent to _yugyum_ hell.

 

Mark was screaming to Jackson on the phone about Yugyeom.

 

"Dude calm down! Why are you calling me?! Ask him out already! Jesus Christ..."

 

Mark thought that Jackson had gone mad _. Ask him out? No way!_

"I know what you're thinking, Mark. We've been friends for 15 years. JUST. DO. IT." Mark could literally _see_ Jackson imitate Shia LaBeouf.

 

"Okay, I will, afterIdosomethingreallyimportantsothatIwouldskipoutonaskinghimout."

 

"No, Sir, you will not skip out on a once-in-lifetime date with _yugyum_ , the guy who you've been stalking on Tumblr for how long?"

 

Silence.

 

"Exactly. So what are you doing? Call him right now!"

 

Jackson's mini speech motivated Mark and he was so pumped that he called Yugyeom right away.

 

"Uh... Do you mind if we go to a café tomorrow? Whenever you're free I guess." Mark was a nervous mess. He wanted to just hang up.

 

"Yeah! Sure. Is 2:00 PM alright with you?"

 

Mark ignored the 2PM reference and said, "Yeah." and hung up.

 

Mark waited three seconds until he started screaming.

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SCORED A DATE WITH YUGYUM!!"

 

"Dude I can't believe you actually asked him out, and with him saying yes? I'm so proud of you Markie-Pooh." Mark was too freaked out from Jackson who's _still_ in a call with him to be disgusted by the lame nickname he gave him.

 

"What the fuck Jackson, why are you still in my call?!" He was screwed. Jackson will never let him live through this.

 

"Bro, you never hung up."

 

_Wake me up (wake me up inside)._

 

Mark woke up at 12:00 PM, and quickly got ready.

 

He put on BB Cream and applied eyeliner to his eyes (" _It makes my eyes stick out, okay_." Mark said to Jackson when he was questioned about it). He styled his hair, so that it was up, and threw on a random outfit. It actually looked _good_. He sent Jackson a Snapchat of his outfit, with Jackson replying " _hot DAMN u look sexy_ " Mark shook his head at Jackson's comment, but was grateful for his response.

 

Mark was 10 minutes early. He waited in front of the café and got out his phone.

 

_Jackson: hey beautiful ;)))_

_Mark: Hey loser_

_Jackson: okay WHY U GOTTA BE SO RUDE??????????_

 

Mark was laughing silently at Jackson's text and felt someone tap his shoulder.

 

"Hey. You having fun?" Yugyeom grinned.

 

"No...? I was texting Jackson, sorry."

 

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Jackson? As in Jackson Wang?"

 

 _Okay, how does Yugyeom know Jackson? And how come Jackson never told me?_ Mark felt really betrayed now.

 

"Yeah, that Jackson, he's my best friend. I've been friends with him for over 15 years. How do you know him?"

 

Surprise took over Yugyeom, "He's boyfriends with my cousin."

 

_What the fuck. Jinyoung is Yugyeom's cousin?_

 

"Jinyoung was with me, how come you guys didn't see each other?"

 

"Oh, he told me to keep it a secret that I'm _yugyum_ so he didn't want me to say anything to him while we were at TumblrCon."

 

Mark was perplexed. _All of them were in on this?_ Mark hates all of his friends.

 

"Should we go inside?" Yugyeom pointed to the entrance of the café and Mark nodded before they went inside.

 

They went up to the counter and was greeted by a very familiar face.

 

"Hi Mark! How was TumblrCon? I'm so sad I couldn't get to go, I had a singing competition that day andgotfirstplacebutitdoesn'treallymatterso... Next year for sure I'll be able to go with you guys!"

 

 _Ah... Youngjae is as enthusiastic as ever..._ Mark grinned at the thought. Since he had been friends with Youngjae for a long time, he basically understood everything Youngjae said.

 

"Woah, woah, Youngjae, getting first place at a contest is amazing. Congratulations, I'm proud of you," A fake tear went down Mark's eye (Mark always felt a paternal love for Youngjae). "Next year, we can go together, with all seven of us."

 

Youngjae's face looked puzzled, "Seven...?"

 

"Oh yeah, Bambam went with us at TumblrCon, and this is Kim Yugyeom." Yugyeom waved at Youngjae.

 

"Hey! It's nice to meet you, and congratulations on first place!"

 

Youngjae blushed at Yugyeom's comment and stammered his reply of, "Th-thanks, I'm Choi Youngjae!"

 

Mark not-so secretly took a photo of Youngjae's blushing face and sent it to the group chat they were in.

 

"A-anyway, what would you like to order?" There were still small tints of pink coating Youngjae's face.

 

"A caramel macchiato, please!" Both Yugyeom and Mark answered at the same time and Mark widened his eyes because _We both ordered the same thing._

 

Youngjae laughed loudly, (his laugh was pleasing to Mark's ears, unlike someone's...) and winked at Mark, whispering, "It's free, no need to pay!" and moved over to get the drinks done.

 

Mark and Yugyeom sat near the corner of the café, waiting for their drinks. He forgot that he had sent a photo to the group chat and was bombarded with 28 messages.

 

Mark beckoned Yugyeom to sit next to him to show him the texts and they laughed at the group chat's messages.

 

_Jackson: AWW MY BABY IS SO CUTE <3<3_

_Jinyoung: What happened. Did something happen to my baby, I swear to God Mark I will END you._

_Jaebum: He looks cute blushing : )_

_Youngjae: OMGGG OH. MY GGOOODD MARK I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Mark quickly sent out a reply to each of them.

 

_Mark: Our child has grown up so quickly :') Yugyeom congratulated him on getting 1st and he couldn't stop blushing for 20 minutes_

_Youngjae: IM JUST REALLY SHY OKAY!!!!!! IM NOT GONNA GIVE YOU YOUR DRINKS!!_

 

Mark looked over at Yugyeom, "Do you want to be in the group chat?" The brunet nodded and said, "Sure!"

 

_Yugyeom and Bambam were added in the chat._

 

Mark's phone blew up and he shut off his phone thinking, That's enough for today.

 

Youngjae walked to them, handing them their drinks.

 

"I hate you Mark! No more free drinks!" Mark just laughed, knowing that Youngjae was kidding.

 

"So what do you do?" Mark sipped on his drink, looking up at Yugyeom, awaiting an answer.

 

"Well, you know I model, I'm a freshman in college, and I major in dance. You?"

 

Mark hummed as a response, "I'm a junior in college, and I major in English and minor in music."

 

"That's nice."

 

"Mm."

 

They continued talking, (Yugyeom mostly) and two hours seemed like three seconds.

 

Yugyeom looked at his watch and quickly stood up.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm supposed to model for Kunpimook in 10 minutes!"

 

Mark stood up as well, "Do you have a car?"

 

Yugyeom's mouth was agape, "No... I walked here..."

 

"I'll drive you then. What's the address?"

 

Yugyeom told him the address and they walked to Mark's car. He opened the door for Yugyeom and they drove to the destination.

 

Mark parked near the building and led Yugyeom out. Mark heard a recognizable voice screech, "Yugyeom! You came!"

 

Mark squinted his eyes to make sure he saw correctly. _Bambam?_

 

"Kunpimook!" Mark saw them run into each other to give the other a hug.

 

"Kunpimook... As in the famous fashion designer Kunpimook? Tumblr user _rsquaredpimook_?!"

 

Kunpimook giggled, "Yeah I am, and I can tell you love me." They whipped their hair and smiled brightly.

 

Mark felt very puzzled. _Was I really with two of most famous people on Tumblr?_

 

"Mark you're totally cute! Do you want to also model for this photoshoot? You have the whole package for it, and you'll get paid well for it too!" Kunpimook blinked their eyes repeatedly, trying to act cute and Mark fell for it. _Hard_.

 

"I guess?" Kunpimook squealed and led them both to a dressing room.

 

"Okay! So just let the stylists and make-up artists do their thing after you change!"

 

Mark changed into the clothes given to him and quickly sent Jackson a Snap of his outfit ( _"good shit right there"_ Jackson texted him two seconds later) before getting out.

 

Yugyeom looked absolutely _amazing_.  

 

"You look cute," Mark sputtered.

 

Yugyeom blushed and murmured, "Thanks you look cute too,"

 

Behind the dressing room, Kunpimook shivered dramatically. _The UST is real._ They need to do something to push them into something further than "barely friends."

 

Mark and Yugyeom were led out by the stylist. They got their hair done and their make-up did. Mark took a selfie with Yugyeom and sent it to Jackson. Not even a minute later they got a reply from Jackson saying, _"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE ♡"_

 

Mark couldn't help the feeling of being nervous. It was because he was. _Taking selfies are good, but professional pictures? I don't think so._

 

He felt someone pat his head softly, "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you, so it'll be fine!" Yugyeom looked happy saying that, but it didn't help Mark at all. It actually made him even more nervous.

 

They walked to where the photoshoot was and they saw the cameraman waving them over to him.

 

"Hey, I'm Park Jinyoung, or JYP, and I'll be your cameraman. It's nice to be working with you two!"

 

Mark glanced at Yugyeom and he was already looking at him. It seemed that they already knew what the other one was thinking because _they both have the same name._

 

_I can't wait until I tell Jinyoung about this._

 

They were asked to do certain poses, and Mark tried shake off the uneasiness, he really did, but it seemed unavoidable.

 

He saw JYP whisper to Kunpimook and he yelled, "HEY MARK, YOU BETTER SORT SOMETHING OUT WITHIN 10 MINUTES OR I'LL _MAKE YOU_ SORT SOMETHING OUT!"

 

Mark was actually scared. Of _Kunpimook_.

 

Yugyeom grabbed his hand and dragged him in an empty dressing room.

 

"Hey, everything alright?" Concern washed over Yugyeom's face.

 

Mark nervously laughed, "Yeah... I guess I'm just nervous-"

 

Before Mark could finish his sentence, he was pulled by the wrist and felt Yugyeom's arms being wrapped around his waist. Yugyeom looked in Mark's eyes and softly said, "Shh... Don't be nervous. I'm there whenever you need me, alright?"

 

Yugyeom's tone of voice calmed Mark, but it didn't calm the beating of his heart.

 

Mark didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare into Yugyeom's eyes and as if they were magnets, their lips found one another and nothing had ever felt _so right_. Yugyeom's lips fit into Mark's perfectly. Mark didn't want to stop kissing him; the taste of his lips were addicting. They parted slightly to breathe, but they were kissing again moments later. As the kiss got deeper, Mark's hand was traveling down to where Yugyeom's shirt was. Yugyeom moaned softly and before they could advance any further they were interrupted by Kunpimook coughing loudly.

 

"Well, it seems to me like you're all sorted out."

 

They had spread out quickly. Both of them were blushing messes.

 

"Well, when you're done with whatever you're doing, make sure to finish the photoshoot." Kunpimook didn't hesitate to snap a photo of the two blushing and sending it to the group chat before leaving.

 

Mark managed to sputter out, "S-so do you w-want to go back?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

After the incident, the photoshoot went along really smoothly (JYP slapped Mark's back, _"You should model more, you're great at it!")._

 

Mark checked his phone and saw messages from the group.

 

_Bambam: look at the happy couple ♡ i caught them making out ;-)_

_Youngjae: awwwww btw that's nasty~~_

_Jaebum: Disgusting._

_Jinyoung: I'm going to have to have a little talk with Mark later._

_Jackson: you should've recorded that shit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) LOL_

 

Mark laughed at Jackson's text and replied back.

 

_Mark: I'm in hell_

_Yugyeom: ur just jealous ;)_

 

He saw Yugyeom approach him with a nervous smile, _What does he want?_

 

"Hey, d-do you mind if we go on a-another date?" He was fidgeting a lot, and honestly, Mark found it absolutely _adorable_ , but _was he honestly worth it?_

 

Mark looked at Yugyeom incredulously and blushed, "A-are you sure, with me?"

 

Yeah, Mark knows he's attractive, but that's all he is. He's not outgoing like Jackson, or cute like Youngjae, or even as charismatic like Jaebum.

 

Yugyeom was taken aback by Mark's question. _What is he saying?_ Mark was the most attractive person Yugyeom has ever seen. He had a certain charm about himself that drew Yugyeom's attention towards him.

 

"Of course! I-I mean if you want to..." Yugyeom said with uncertainty in his eyes. Mark was still on the fence about Yugyeom wanting to go on a date with him, but he nodded hesitantly, thinking I'm going on a date with _yugyum_! Whether he likes me or not is completely up to him. Yugyeom eagerly told Mark that he'll text him about where they're going and parted.

 

Mark couldn't be any happier. He was going to go on a date with _the yugyum_. The same _yugyum_ that he not-really stalked on Tumblr. The same person who caught him taking a selfie of him at TumblrCon. The same person who he fell in love with. He fell asleep thinking about his date with Yugyeom with a smile on his face.

 

The beeping of his alarm woke him up instantly. _I hate alarms. Who invented them? Why did I set the alarm to 10:00 AM? Why._ Mark just wanted to sleep in peace. He groggily got up to brush his teeth and take a shower. He then changed his clothes and did his hair.

 

He was slightly startled from the vibration of his phone and checked to see who messaged him.

 

_Jinyoung: We seriously need to have a talk._

 

Mark typed out a " _why_ ," and Jinyoung told him to just meet him at his apartment in ten minutes.

 

Mark was flabbergasted. Jinyoung’s house was fifteen minutes away from his. Meaning he needs to leave now. He had until 3:00 PM anyway.

 

He managed to drive to Jinyoung's apartment complex within 13 minutes, and got out of his car, locked it, then got out his keys to unlock the door of Jinyoung's apartment. He was greeted by five of his friends. _They are not going to give me an intervention._

 

He saw the big words of _"MARK-VENTION" (Is that Jackson's handwriting?)_ and he _knew_ they were going to give him one.

 

"Why do I need an intervention?" Mark was floored, it was unnecessary.

 

"Obviously because you need to get _laid_ ," Jinyoung said it as if it were the easiest question he had ever heard. Mark could've sworn he heard someone add, "by _Yugyeom_ ," but dismissed the thought before he was going to over think again.

 

"I rarely hang out with you or Yugyeom, but even I know that you guys need to get it together," Jaebum rolled his eyes wondering, _"Why did I even come?"_ but then he realized that Youngjae's (one of) their best friends. To be honest, Jaebum thought it was unnecessary, but since all of them were pretty invested in Mark and Yugyeom's relationship, he thought he could have a little fun with their kind-of relationship.

 

"Is that all you've wanted to say? I have a date with Yugyeom at 3:00 PM. Which is in twenty minutes." Mark was pretty exasperated with his friend's antics, and he just wanted to leave.

 

Kunpimook gasped, "You're having a date with Yugyeom without telling us?"

 

The question was ignored by Jackson chanting, _"Ask him out! Ask him out! Ask him out!"_

 

Soon, all of them were chanting, _"Ask him out!"_

 

Mark was so done with his friends. He speedily left Jinyoung's apartment (gotta go fast) and got into his car to drive to the movie theaters, which was a little cliché in his opinion, but who is he to judge?

 

It was 2:59 PM when he went to the movie theaters. He bought two tickets and waited for Yugyeom to arrive.

 

He heard footsteps gradually becoming louder, and he turned around to see who it was.

 

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I just finished my last class!" Yugyeom panted, seeming out of breath. _Did he run here?_

 

Mark smiled slightly, "It's cool, I already bought the tickets. Do you want to go?"

 

Yugyeom stood up straight and grinned, "Alright, leggo!"

 

Mark dismissed the _horrible_ English that spewed out of Yugyeom's mouth and led him inside the theater.

 

"I forgot to tell you, but the magazine with us in it was published. The sales are wild! You should model more!" Yugyeom's eyes shone bright from the lighting of the theater.

 

Nervously laughing, Mark shook his head, "No thanks... Modeling isn't really my thing." Yugyeom nodded in understanding and Mark gave him his movie ticket.

 

"We're watching High School Musical? I thought that movie came out like 10 years ago!"

 

"It was Throwback Thursday today at this theater,"

 

"andIreallylikethismovieokay."

 

Yugyeom stared at Mark for 15 seconds before he started laughing. He was laughing for what seemed like forever, but his laugh was so _cute_ that Mark couldn't even get mad. Yugyeom tried to stifle his giggling (after eight minutes), but it backfired and he started laughing again. People were now giving them weird looks, and that was when Mark started panicking. Five minutes after the eight was when Yugyeom finally stopped laughing.

 

"I'm sorry— but that was so cute!" Mark was ultimately confused. He should be saying that to Yugyeom.

 

He probably noticed the weird look Mark gave him, so he tried explaining himself.

 

"Well, because you like High School Musical and you don't really seem like a person who would watch it, let alone like it. I guess it's cool though, 'cause I also like High School Musical." Yugyeom winked at Mark and they entered the room that played the movie.

 

Surprisingly, that room was packed. Mark didn't know people liked High School Musical, or even know what it was.

 

The movie started and Mark watched the movie intently. _The Start of Something New_ was playing and everyone was singing along to the song.

 

Mark was so immersed in the movie he didn't notice that he and Yugyeom were holding hands. The movie ended and Mark's hand felt warmer than usual. He looked at his hand and saw that it was Yugyeom's hand he was holding. _Holy shit_. He used all of his willpower to not sweat.

 

"It was nice watching High School Musical again." Yugyeom smiled and Mark hummed in response.

 

Mark trailed his eyes over to Yugyeom's face and found Yugyeom already looking at him. _Should I go for it?_ Mark wanted Jackson to be there to give him advice.

 

 _Ugh, fuck it._ Mark leaned his face over to Yugyeom's and connected their lips together. Yugyeom widened his eyes in surprise, and just before he could kiss back the theater lights came on. Everyone behind them saw them, and someone even _wolf-whistled_ , causing the two to leap apart with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

 

They stood up, bowed to the audience, and ran out the movie theaters whilst still holding hands ( _"Hey!"_ Mark heard a worker yell at them, but he didn't care). By the time they were out of the building, they were exhausted. Mark and Yugyeom met eyes, and they started laughing. They laughed until people were giving them strange looks. They laughed until their stomachs hurt.

 

"I can't believe someone wolf-whistled!" Yugyeom wheezed. He laughed so hard he had to lean on Mark for support.

 

Mark looked at Yugyeom and thought, _"You're so cute."_ He unknowingly caressed Yugyeom's face, and before he even knew he was touching Yugyeom, he looked up. Yugyeom took that as a sign and before he could do anything, he was interrupted. They heard loud stomping coming towards them and when they tried to look at who it was, they were body slammed by that person.

 

_"JOOOOOOOHHNNNN CCCEEEEEEENNAAAAAA!"_

 

Kunpimook’s voice cracked when they screamed, but that didn't make the body slam hurt less. They heard the crowd _(there was a crowd?)_ roar and saw Jackson in the back playing the theme song loudly.

 

"Did you just John Cena us?" Mark asked. He didn't even want an answer. He hated his friends.

 

Kunpimook nodded excitedly and Jackson was laughing like a hyena (Mark's ears were ringing).

 

Mark and Yugyeom just stood up and walked away from Bambam and Jackson, but were blocked by Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae.

 

"Honey, you can't get past us even if you tried to." Jinyoung put a hand to his hips, with a face that said, _"Try me."_   With Youngjae copying Jinyoung's movements (he was _so_ adorable).

 

Jaebum looked as if he wanted to leave, and was torn between actually doing it or just flat out leaving. _Having my pride hurt, or having my pride hurt? Well, fuck it all._

 

Jaebum crouched, posing like a certain someone.

 

"JUST— DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

 

Jaebum screamed, and— _did he know all of the lines?_

 

Jinyoung was covering his ears, and the whole crowd (including Bambam, Jackson, and Youngjae) were chanting, _"Just do it!"_

 

Mark was speechless. He was also humiliated, but that didn't really matter. He only focused on Yugyeom, with his heartbeat steadily going at a faster rate.

 

_I can't do this holy sh-_

 

"Ireallylikeyousowillyougooutwithme?" Mark sputtered out.

 

Yugyeom looked confused, but thirty seconds later his face lit up in realization, nodding gleefully, "Sure! Where do you want to go out?"

 

Loud groans were emitted from the area, along with Mark's sigh of disappointment, and Yugyeom bursted out laughing.

 

"Just kidding, I would love to be your boyfriend!" Yugyeom exclaimed.

 

The crowd all screamed in relief, and they all carried Mark and Yugyeom, throwing them both in the air and catching them.

 

The seven of them went to In-N-Out to celebrate the new couple's relationship.

 

Jackson basically inhaled the fries, and Mark looked at him in disgust.

 

"You guys literally took a year to get together." Jackson spat out and Mark even felt a fry fly on his face.  

 

"We only knew each other for about, two months. What the hell." Mark flicked Jackson's forehead and stuck a fry up his nose.

 

Jackson widened his eyes and grabbed two fries and proceeded to stick two french fries up both of Mark's nostrils. Yugyeom watched in amusement, laughing at Jackson and Mark playing around.

 

Mark ignored Jackson (jokingly) and turned to Yugyeom. "Excuse Jackson, he's just being a soggy crouton." ( _“That’s not even a good insult!”_ Jackson yelled in the background.)

 

Yugyeom nodded whilst giggling lightly, and took a fry from Mark's plate swiftly. Mark failed to notice and ate normally. This continued on until there were no more fries left. _I swear I did not eat all it that fast._ Mark looked over at the culprit and Yugyeom sheepishly smiled, feigning innocence.

 

 _Whatever, it's alright._ Mark said goodbye to his friends (he pinched Jackson's arm) and left with Yugyeom.

 

Mark was still surprised that he was dating _the yugyum_ on Tumblr. Everything seemed surreal, it was like everything was a coincidence. It was like someone was basically controlling their fate.

 

"Mark? Are we going to go?" Yugyeom asked, when he realized he was ahead of Mark.

 

Mark snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, catching up to Yugyeom.

 

Mark had a problem. He spent all of his time loving Yugyeom, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, you won  
> ok but seriously i cant believe you finished this long fic this is like the longest fic i've ever written, and... so much memes  
> please comment and/or give constructive criticism, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
